


Secrets at the Firelight

by hellbells



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Pack Ships Sterek, Peter is sassy, Scott Pouts, Stiles is an imp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pack are secret shippers of Sterek.  They look at each other over the firelight ... and well you better read to find out why the puppies might be disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets at the Firelight

Stiles was looking at the fire. She was not like the others. She was part Fae and was always going to enjoy the Earth and elements more than any of the others in the pack. She could get why the Hales hated fire but they were good enough to understand she needed it. In fact, Derek and Peter were the only ones aware of her heritage.

 

Her mother had been a good friend of the pack and Stiles had loved playing with Derek and Laura when she was little. It was why everything had sucked when it all went wrong. Her mother had faded and she suspected hunters had found out her secret. She could never prove it and then not a month later the Hale fire had broken out. She had been too lost in grief to think about the correlation at the time.

 

The others in the pack had speculated why she was so at ease with Derek. She was well aware of how their minds worked. Cute Sourwolf meets sarcastic teen girl and they get along like a house on fire. Well it must be love - what else could it be?  
  
She and Derek had many giggles over the whole thing. The main reason being Derek saw her as a little sister and she thought of him like her elder brother.

 

The bonfire was the idea of the betas and Derek and Peter had shrugged when asked if they could have one. Derek might not be overly fond of the idea but he was not willing to quash the event when all of the pups had asked together. He was never going to turn down pack bonding events.

 

At the moment, Stiles was sitting between Peter and Derek and watching the pups tussle in the dirt. She knew they were not overly fond of the dog jokes. Stiles could understand why but she argued that with such perfect ammunition - then she was powerless to resist.

 

She stuck her Smore in the Bonfire. It was goey and delicious, melting and rolling across her tongue. She licked it clean, before doing it all over again just because she could.  Derek watched her, intently. He was just jealous that her one was so delicious. She also could see the fond exasperated look for what it was.

 

She knew one way to stop the tussle. There was a twinkle in her, asking Derek silently if he was game. Her powers came in handy for many things - like snarky sass filled conversations with her favourite Hales. He was it seemed.

 

They were going to have to be serious for this to work. She was leaning in closer, licking her lips and thinking of Derek as a Smore.   
  
He too leaned in closer. She could practically hear the pack freeze. There might have been a fangirl squee and one of them mentioning, ‘sterek’.  She was finding it more difficult to maintain her composure. It was all because she could see that Derek was trying so desperately not to laugh as they got closer.

They managed to get to lips ... almost touching, before it was too much.

 

They both collapsed backward, in tears of laughter. Peter caught her around the waist. She said nothing yet so as to not spoil the surprise. She was guessing that she may have stirred some jealous feelings in Peter.

 

GOOD.

 

Scott whined, “Why?”  
  


She looked up, not willing to step out of Peter’s embrace just yet. “Why what?”  
  
“You and Derek. You would be perfect.”  
  
Stiles figured if her eyebrows shot up into hairline she would be forgiven. Scott was never usually Derek’s biggest fan so this was a turn up for the books. “Nah he has always been like my brother.”

 

Lydia was the first, “Always?”  
  
Stiles nodded. It was about time that the secrets disappeared. “Since I was little.”  
  
She looked pleased. “That explains a few things.”  
  
Stiles let her have her moment. She was not even close to sharing all of her secrets but she figured small reveals would be better for their systems.

 

Erica though had not taken her eyes off the hand around her waist, “Is there another Hale you have your eye on Batmam?”  
  
Stiles smirked she was proud of Erica. “I always had a fondness for v-necks over henleys.”  
  
Scott actually choked on his drink. “Peter. You like Peter!”  
  
Stiles rolled her eyes. Honestly like was like such a banal word. It also did not fit their relationship. She was his mate and anchor just like he was hers. She had been so horrified when Laura had hidden him after the fire - even from her. It had killed her when she had to help kill him.

 

She had been so relieved when he had risen again. She had been contemplating a long life alone otherwise.   
  
“Like will not; nor will it ever cover all my feels for the snarky bastard.”  
Peter could say nothing to top that declaration. What he could do is kiss the air out if her lungs and freak the children out.   
  


_Life was good. Peter found he had no complaints. Not whilst the Puppies were running back to the house complaining to Derek about scandalous behaviour - like he and Stiles were characters out of a 17th century novel._

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
